


The New Mystery of Marth

by ArcherUmi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Accidental Incest, Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, F/F, Incest, Masks, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, but it's only accidental on Lissa's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: Lissa has been crushing on 'Marth' since he first appeared and saved her, but she still doesn't have even an inkling of who 'he' really is. She's determined that this time he won't slip away into the night without saying goodbye. And then some.





	The New Mystery of Marth

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 2018. Contains spoilers for Fire Emblem: Awakening up to the end of chapter 13, but mainly just spoilers that anyone who's paid attention to Fire Emblem or Super Smash Brothers at all in the past five or so years already knows, i.e. Masked Marth's identity. Which is also, uh, in the tags, but I figured I'd mention it.

'Marth' stood in the courtyard, facing off with Chrom and his tactician in the cool air of an early autumn night. "I expected as much. So let me prove it--", he started. The story he'd told, of knowledge of a ruined future, would be hard for anyone to swallow. He drew his Falchion, moonlight faintly glinting off the blade, and Chrom apprehensively placed his hand on the hilt of his own sword. "--I'm about to save your life."

He lept into the air as a hooded figure, sword in hand, burst from the bush behind him, slashing at the their back as he dropped. The assassin fell to the ground, a deep gash in their back as Chrom looked on in surpise. "Would this proof suffice?", he said, kicking the fallen assassin's sword away with his boot.

"...Yeah", Chrom muttered, glancing from the bloodied body on the grass back to Marth.

Marth flinched, sensing something, and swung around as another assassin lept from a tree, managing to parry their sword. Chrom drew his blade and dashed over just as Marth knocked the sword away and cut the man down.

Both of them snapped around again as they heard an explosion in the palace behind them.

"...Emm!", Chrom shouted. The three of them rushed towards the sound.  
__________

Lucina stopped and turned to look back at the palace as she attempted to slip away unseen. There had been far too many close calls for comfort tonight; the second assassin had been only first of them – she was almost certain, from all the accounts she knew of, that there had been only one there that night – and the battle with the Grimleal in the palace had been bloody. That with her intervention she had at least been able to save Chrom and Emm was a relief.

She turned to go, but flinched as she heard footsteps behind her. She began to turn around again when she felt someone tugging at her sword arm. It was gentle, but...

"Hey, Marth?". A voice she recognized.

She turned around to see Lissa holding her sleeve, smiling. She stared at her face through the slits in her steel mask.

"Lissa."

A giggle in response. "Oh, you know my name already? Aaah, you're so always acting so mysterious". Lissa grasped her arm a little tighter. "You were so cool back there, you know that right?". She giggled again. "...Sorry, I'm swooning a little. I guess it's not really ladylike, or something, huh?".

"It's none of my concern... Do what you wish and...". She pushed the unnecessary, sad thoughts about her childhood from her mind. "Try to be happy". She tried to pull her arm away from Lissa and go.

"You keep leaving without saying goodbye or anything. What gives?".

"Goodbye, then."

"I wish you'd give me a little bit more to go on, yknow? The dark and mysterious thing is sexy, but... Ah well, I'm sure you've got some place you need to be to save someone or other, huh?". Lissa kissed her on the cheek. Not anything that had never happened before, but she could tell the intent now was... Different from the Aunt Lissa she had known. "Bye-bye!".

"Hey, you blushing?". Lissa giggled. "You liked that? Did you?". [ _I need to go_ ], Lucina thought. [ _I can't tell her that I'm..._ ]

Maybe there was a little part of her that didn't hate it though. She'd never been with anyone before, man or woman; all her life there'd been time only to fight and survive after all. And maybe she was curious about that sort of thing. 

[ _But there's no time now either. My mission is too urgent, and, anyway... For my first time to be with, of all people... Gods that would be..._ ]

She felt Lissa drape her arms around her shoulders. "Guess an answer would be too much to ask for from the strong, silent type like you. Hmm, guess I'll just test it again if you don't mind". She leaned in, standing on tiptoes to reach, and kissed her again, a little closer to Lucina's mouth this time. She couldn't help but wonder if it was...

[ _No, of course it was on purpose. No need to wonder about it_ ]. Her heart beat faster, and against all better judgement, she followed as Lissa gently tugged at her sleeve again, gesturing to follow her into the shadow of the palace walls, not far from the colonnade but away from its torchlight. [ _Gods, am I really... Hiding in the dark like this, she could only be intending to..._ ]

Lissa undid Lucina's cloak and then her belt, Falchion and all, and tossed them on the grass, then pushed her back against the wall, firmly if not harshly, and pushed her own body up against hers. "I know I'm not very delicate for a Princess, but...". She kissed Lucina again, this time on the lips, and lingered there for a moment before pulling away. [ _Aunt Lissa... Gods, I'm not sure if... Even though we're family I don't know if I still want her to stop..._ ]. Lissa reached out and touched her cheek, before putting her hand on the mask.

Lucina grabbed her arm. "...That is one thing I can't allow you to do."

Her expression turned into a grin. "Oh, so other stuff is ok, Marth? Then let's try...". She slipped behind Lucina and reached around, running her hand along her thigh, her fingers straying toward her crotch.

"Marth!". They heard Chrom shouting from the colonnade. "Where the hell has he...!". Lissa's hand stopped.

"Umm...", Lissa whispered. "This might be awkward if we get caught".

"...You should stop, then."

Lissa snorted. "What? I don't want to... Oh, well, maybe until he leaves, but...". They stood in silence for a moment, Lissa's hand still planted on Lucina's thigh, as Chrom stepped into view, looking around the courtyard. Lucina felt her hand creep closer to her crotch and jabbed her with her elbow, trying to signal her to stop, and she did as Chrom walked by only a few yards in front of them.

"Damn it, he's gone again...! He makes a bad habit of this... Leaving without a word with anyone after all that happened". They heard Chrom storm off. Just as soon as he had passed Lissa's hand had started to crawl closer to her crotch again, but she stopped. "Hey, you don't seem like you're getting in to this", Lissa whispered in her ear. "If you don't want to... I've probably gone too far already, so just tell me, ok?".

[ _If I say yes now, then... This is the point of no return, isn't it?_ ]. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she felt like it might burst now. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself as she weighed the decision. Any further and her secret would definitely be exposed. Or part of it anyway. Though how no one had yet noticed she was a woman was beyond her to begin with. 

[ _I thought I was strong enough not to give in to urges like these, but..._ ], she thought. "No... Go ahead, but... I want you to be aware I'm not exactly what I've said I am", she answered, in her own voice and not 'Marth''s. Lissa paused, then reached a little further, fondling her crotch through her pants. "Oh, your voice... And there isn't...". She giggled a little. "Oh, THIS is juicy."

"...You don't mind it?".

"Hmmm... Not what I was expecting, but, nope. Your secret's safe with me too!", Lissa replied, as cheerfully as ever. "Actually, I think it's... Kind of hot, that you hid this. And it adds whole 'nother layer of mystery!". She felt Lissa's hand slip into her pants and her fingers run along her pussy. "Oooh, you're already this wet?". She undid Lucina's jacket and tugged at her pants and panties, pulling them down around her knees and letting her feel the cool night air on her bare skin.

[ _If someone were to walk by and happen to look... Oh gods if...!_ ], Lucina thought as Lissa again started to caress her pussy, a sense of dread coming over her as she imagined her father seeing her like this [ _Even so I... I don't want her to stop_ ]. Maybe, again, there was part of her that didn't hate it.

With her free hand, Lissa lifted Lucina's shirt up and struggled a bit before managing to pull her bra up over her boobs. She began to gently fondle one, squeezing Lucina's nipple between her fingers as she rubbed her breast. 

"Haaah...~". Lucina kept her voice in as best she could, softly panting as Lissa played with her. "Hey, how does it feel, Marth~? ...Ehe, should I keep calling you that, actually?", Lissa asked. "Haah... It feels good... And... Aah... Yes, it's for the best to, so... Mmhaah...". Lissa started spread Lucina's pussy lips with her fingers and starting stroking her clit. "It's... Haah...! That's even better, Au--", she winced, catching herself. "--Lissa... Oh Naga...!", she whispered, gasping as Lissa's finger slipped into her wet pussy, her palm brushing her clit and rubbing against it as she fingered her.

[ _Gods it's been so long since I've done this myself and... It's... Oh gods I'm going to cum soon if she...!_ ]. Her heart was still racing, and her knees felt a weak as the pleasure built up inside her, making her struggle a little to stay standing as Lissa's fingers made her climax. She let out another gasp as she came. "Haaahh... Haahh... Lissa...".

Lissa wrapped her arms around her. "Hm hm~... Have fun?". Lucina nodded, whispering "yes". She gently pushed Lucina to move, and undid her leather vest, pulling it over he head and tossing it aside before she reached under her apron and her dress to pull her tights and her panties down to her boots. "I had fun too, but still... It's only fair if you make me feel good too, right Marth?". She leaned against the wall, lifting her dress up and giving Lucina a look at her pussy.

She nodded, kneeling on the ground in front of Lissa. [ _This really feels like a point of no return that I'm crossing over here... Gods, what am I doing... She's my..._ ]. She took a deep breath and leaned in closer, getting a look at it, already a little wet with anticipation, and started lapping at Lissa's pussy.

"Mmmm... Haahh, Marth, yes...~!". She looked up at Lissa, panting as she ate her out, unable to help herself from feeling more turned on by her pleasured voice and expression. She started rubbing her own pussy again as Lissa rested her hand on her head, running it through her hair, tucked up tightly to appear short, and letting it fall down over her shoulders. With her other hand, Lissa slipped her dress and apron down and pulled her bra up, squeezing her breast and tweaking her nipple as she gently pushed Lucina towards her.

Lucina could feel Lissa's knees getting a bit more unsteady and hear her pant harder as she kept going. [ _She must be getting close to... I... I guess I'm doing fine for it being my first time...?_ ]. She pulled her lips away from her pussy for a moment. "How is this?". Lissa gasped as she went back to eating her out. "Haaah...~! It's good...~ Keep going...!". She was barely holding her voice in at all anymore. [ _Gods if anyone hears us, I..._ ].

Lissa let out another gasp, laying both her hands on Lucina's head and pushing her, a little less gently this time, to bury her face in her lap, closing her eyes and throwing her head back as she came. "Haaaahh...! Maaarthhhh...!".

Lucina panted for air as Lissa sat down against the wall, tugging on her sleeve again and pulling her close for another, deeper kiss, their tongues brushing against each other. Lucina finally pulled away again, a trail of saliva still connecting their lips before breaking.

"Hey, can I just get one peak under that mask?", Lissa asked as Lucina knelt, readjusting her bra and pulling her pants back up. She stood, brushing herself off and retrieving her belt, fastening it around her waste again.

"No. As I said, I cannot allow it". She wrapped her cloak around herself and fastened it again as well.

Lissa lept up, almost tripping and then taking a moment to pull her leggings back up. "But Maaaaaarth...!". Lucina gathered her hair back up. "...I'm sorry", she answered, starting to walk away. [ _Sorry for more than just the mask. Gods I... I really..._ ]. She turned her head, looking over he shoulder. "Goodnight, Lissa; we'll meet again... I'm sure of it."  
__________

Lissa set the stack of dusty, ancient books down on the table and sat down, stretching her arms and opening the first one. She could barely get 'Marth' off her mind these past few days. Why did she have to disguise herself at all in the first place? Why did she have to hide that she was a woman? Thinking about it, she realized she didn't actually know all that much about the real, historical Marth to begin with, so she'd began reading old histories of Archanea. By now she'd started to have her own theories.

It didn't feel like long at all, but it was early evening by the time she'd finished the thick book. There were a few more things that seemed to support her hunch, some that didn't, and others that didn't seem relevant to it at all. Looking out the window of the palace and seeing the golden sky, she sighed, closing the book and setting it aside.

"Maaan... I'm probably just being stupid anyway". She leaned back in her chair, looking at the ceiling. She shook her head. "No! Keep going, Lissa! The Hero King Marth of legend was a woman too and you're going to prove it!".

**Author's Note:**

> Already having long since been spoiled on Lucina by Super Smash Brothers, when I got into playing FE and picked up Awakening I kind of felt bad for Lissa unknowingly crushing on her niece. Afterwards I couldn't find anything of this pairing anywhere, so someone had to write it even if it is cursed content; I thought I was desensitized to anime incest but actually writing it myself I was definitely feeling some guilt.


End file.
